


love in the middle of a firefight.

by Galra Mama (robbierreyes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbierreyes/pseuds/Galra%20Mama
Summary: From their first kiss to their proposal, they were anything but predictable.





	love in the middle of a firefight.

**Author's Note:**

> I got mad about the lack of trans Lance content in klance works. So you get this.

They’re just kind of sitting there when it happens. It’s a pretty normal night for them, just chilling and relaxing while Keith visits in between his blade missions. They are not on any kind of super romantic date.They’ve got take out from the last planet Keith was on. It’s nothing to write home about. They are not even really dressed up. They’re both just in oversized t shirts and soft pajama pants. They’re incredibly content but there should not really be anything about this night that particularly stands out among the other nights they had done stuff like this. 

 

But Keith just cannot stop staring at Lance. He’s totally relaxed, binder off, face mask already done, sauce on his cheeks. Honestly Keith has never seen a more wonderful sight in his entire life and it feels like watching him has some changed everything that he thought he knew. How had he even ended up here. Keith leans over and lays his head on Lance’s lap like it’s no big deal and Lance starts running fingers through his hair and realizes that this isn’t a big deal. Somehow between the gentle teasing and soft reassurances they had become something more. They were more than friends now, he knew that. He knew that.

 

They had kissed a couple of times. The first had been simple. Soft romantic. He had come home to Voltron after the revelations about his mother. Keith had spoken to Shiro first, who had been surprisingly unhelpful. There was something off about him that Keith just could not place and it made their entire conversation all the more frustrating. So when he stomped out of Shiro’s room, he was pretty surprised to find Lance waiting not that far away from his room. It’s such a relief when Lance presses a hand to his shoulder. The contact is so soothing and he’s so touch starved. When Lance’s hand gently slides down his arm and gently squeezes his hand Keith very nearly dies on the spot. It’s stupid romantic and he’s literally making the biggest heart eyes that he possibly can but Keith was so damn nervous and awkward all he can do is squeeze Lance’s hand back. 

 

When Lance starts marching them back on the same path Keith had been bee lining on, the boy is suddenly struck with an incredibly amount of fear. What if Lance was just trying to calm him down before he said goodbye. What if this was super one sided like Keith had always believed that it would be. So he holds Lance’s hand a little bit tighter and stops them before they get too far. Lance turned to him, confusion apparent on his handsome features. God he looked so handsome. It’s Keith that leans forward and presses his lips to Lance’s. Keith immediately panics after pulling away from the other, Lance’s eyes are pretty wide but he dives back in and chases Keith’s lips setting his worries to ease in a few seconds. Their could be a lot worse, there’s they do knock teeth twice but they both laugh a little bit afterwards. Seeing Lance’s smile after they kiss sends Keith’s heart into a tizzy and oh god he’s so gone already. 

 

Their first date is surprisingly not awkward. He’s on a supply run to a space mall when he finds himself face to face with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge in the food court. He sends a communication to Kolivan that he was going to take a couple extra hours and Lance tells the other’s that he needs to talk to Keith for a while. They promptly run off to the nearest secluded area, a couple of benches around a table. They don’t say anything for a bit. Lance got them some food, so they’re just sitting there eating and sometimes exchanging a couple of blush filled glances. There’s been too much going on, they have not been able to really talk since the kiss in the the castle. But it seems to be going well. Well, as well as Keith could figure out.

 

Their date takes a turn for something else when Lance reaches out for his hand again. It’s so nervous, fueled by crushes and their first kiss, Keith turns his palm up so they can lace fingers this time. They kiss again. It’s so much different from the first time. He can feel Lance’s hopes in it. He can feel his own worries melting away from the soft assurances in Lance’s fingers. It’s so freeing to just be Keith the gay teenager for a moment instead of Keith the paladin or Keith the blade member. He tries to bottle in his chest so he can feel it in times of need. When they break apart Lance smiles at him and Keith swears he felt the his chest explode with joy. He loves that smiles so quiznaking much.

 

To Keith’s incredible surprise it’s Lance who drops the L word first. They’re curled up in Keith’s bunk at the Marmora base. Lance had felt comfortable enough to take his binder off for the first time. Keith knows that it’s a big deal for Lance so maybe he should of expected the L word a little bit more, but that’s not the point. Lance was half laying on Keith and wearing one of the latter’s well worn shirts. They’re practically asleep when Keith yawns shaking Lance out of his dozing state to look up at him. The  _ I love you _ comes unexpectedly and accompanied by a laugh.

 

Keith presses a kiss to Lance’s forehead, assuring him quietly that the feelings are definitely returned pulling him as close as he can, wishing this moment could last a little bit longer. Because Lance has to go back to Voltron in the morning and his mission restarts in a couple of hours. The other boy gives him another kiss and tells him to relax for a bit and for the first time in Keith’s eighteen years he actually listens. Eventually when sleep does catch him, he dreams of the boy in his arms.

 

Which led them to now. They had been dating for a year, a very long year full of missions and clashes with the greater Galra empire but he could not be bothered to think about that right now. He’s busy staring at the boy next to him, he’s so relaxed and happy that words tumble out of his mouth before he can actually stop them from doing so but he’s beet red before he gets the words out.  _ We should get married. _

**Author's Note:**

> I love my gay children.


End file.
